Rugrats: Gowing Up! Alternate Ending!
by LilNate03
Summary: This is the conclusion of RGU! Find out what happened and be aware of RGU:2 Forever coming in July 4th 2015!


_Rugrats: **Growing Up!**_ **Alternate** _ **ending!**_

 ** _A/N: Hey guys! I just want to throw an bonus alternate ending for RGU before RGU: 2 Forever starts in July 4th 2015. You guys have been really great and I love you guys reviews so much! This alternate story will be about Chuckie's Wedding as there will be some twist and turn as it will drive you nuts! Anyway here it go, hope you guys enjoy!_**

Nicole POV

Nicole had on her perfect white wedding dress as she was ready to get married to Chuckie and make Natalie so jealous. Nicole has been a cruel, hatred person and for what reason she wants to married Chuckie?

Nicole bridesmaids are Kimi, Myeshia, Erin, Lil, Jil, Rosiland, and CeCe. Kimi is her maid of honor as they were all wearing pink silk dress with white heels on. Nicole is always friends with Myeshia and Erin but...The reason she made Kimi, Lil, Jil, Rosie, and CeCe bridesmaid is because so she can impressed her soon to be Husband, Chuckie Finester. Nicole was looking at herself in the mirror as she was admire of her beauty.

" Do I just look lovely in this dress?" Nicole asked as she was spinning around.

" Yeah." said Rosie as she was being sarcasm.

" Sure!" CeCe said as she was being sarcasm.

" Fantastic!" said both Jil and Lil as they was being sarcasm as Jil, Lil, CeCe, and Rosiland did a thumbs up for Nicole and rolled they eyes at the same time.

Nicole stare Jil, Lil, Rosiland, and CeCe mean looking as she questioned them, " You girls don't want to be apart of my wedding do you?"

Before they can answer,Kimi talk over them, " Of course they do Nicole! They are really excited!"

" Yep!" Lil fake grin. " Way deep down." Lil gave Kimi a mean look.

" Let's get going! It's show time!" Nicole replied as her Myeshia, and Erin walk out first. Kimi was about to walk out but..Both Jil and Lil push Kimi back as they want to speak with her.

" What the hell was that about?" Jil asked. " I don't want to be that bitch bridesmaid!"

" Neither did I especially those hood rat!" CeCe calls Myeshia and Erin. " Everyone knows why me and Rosie don't like them. Erin is Dil's ex remembered?"

Rosiland turns around and face CeCe, " Like you care? You too busy caught up with Tommy then you're own boyfriend!" Rosiland tells her off.

" Who ask you! Miss pink hair bitch who always shells someone man!" CeCe calls her out as Rosie and CeCe was getting angry at each other. Lil was breaking it up to calm both girls down.

" It's all on you Kimi." Jil tells Kimi as her, Lil CeCe and Rosie walk out from Kimi. Kimi took a deep breath as she marching on out.

-RGU-

Chuckie POV

Chuckie Finester is all handsome up for his big day wearing a black tux with dressy black shoes. His best friend, Tommy Pickles is his best man while Phil, Dil, Zack, and Peter are his groomsmen as they was wearing a black tux with pink tie to match with the bridesmaid.

Chuckie is excited about getting married to Nicole but he having second thought about it as he wants to be with Natalie also. Chuckie and Natalie have special moment with each other. Natalie was always there for Chuckie when he needed her the most.

Chuckie was tieing his tie in front of the mirror as Tommy pat Chuckie on the back as he smile at him.

" Hey Chuck! Are you ready for the special day?" asked Tommy.

" I'm not sure Tommy." Chuckie said as as he was feeling so sad.

" Why Chuckie? I thought you want to married Nicole?" Tommy questioned.

" I do! But...part of me want to call off the wedding." Chuckie said.

" Why?" Tommy was being concerned as Chuckie turn and face Tommy, Because... I'm still in love with Natalie." Chuckie confessed as Tommy gasped as his jaw pop open.

" What? You still in love with Natalie?" Tommy questioned.

Chuckie nods his head as he grin, " Yeah, I guess I am. But...I don't know what to do!" Chuckie was totally confused as he sat down on a chair as he rubbing his orange curly hair in frustration as Tommy sat beside her on as he pat him on the back and comfort him.

" Chuckie, you do what you think it's best for you!" Tommy said. " I know you! You always do the right thing. If Natalie is the one for you...Go for it bro! I just want you to be happy man."

" Thanks Tommy." Chuckie said.

" No problem Chuckie!" Tommy replied.

-RGU-

Zack POV

Zack Whrenburg was bragging to his friends, Dil and Phil about him proposed to Starr last week and him and Starr will get married very soon. Zack is ready to be with Starr for the rest of his life! Starr and Zack met ever since they was little. Zack never think he would love Tommy and Dil's little sister. He thought Kimi would be the one for him but...When Zack see the true self lovely personality of Starr he was in love with her. Zack do whatever he can to protect his Starr because he never want to loose her or leave her out of his sight. It was the perfect time for Zack to proposed to his twinkle Starr then.

Dil and Phil pat Zack on the back to congratulated him on being engaged to Starr.

" Congrats bro!" Dil said. " Looks like you will be my brother-in-law after all! Proud of you man!"

" Thanks Dil." Zack tells Dil.

" Me too but...The question is though, what will Mr. Stu think about this?" Phil asked. " You did ask for his blessings right?"

Zack was looking so guilty in the face as Phil knew that he didn't ask Stu for his blessings, " Dude! You are a dead man."

" Come down Phillip, Zack and Starr will tell my father about them getting married." Dil said. " So...I heard about Ceeand Susie's father is dead. How is Cree?"

" She doing okay, she just going through a lot over her father's death." Phil replied.

" Did they know who murder him?" Dil asked.

" Not yet." Phil answered. " But... they are still investigation."

" Dang, I really hope they find the guy who murder Mr. Randy." Zack said as he feel sobad for Mrs. Carmichael, Alisa, Buster, Edwin, Susie, Jerry, and Cree.

" Me too man." Phil responded as Jesse Barrow came in wearing a nice black suit with a nice red tie as his black hair was slick back. Jesse looks handsome for the wedding. Jesse was looking for Chuckie and the others to see are they ready.

" Where Chuckie?" Jesse asked.

" I'm here." said Chuckie as Tommy was behind him. " What is it?"

" Are you ready? The bride and the bridesmaid are ready and you need to get out there before they do." Jesse was telling Chuckie as Chuckie nods his head.

" Alright! Let's get going. I got a wedding to attended." Chuckie tells the guy as they was all walking out the door and head outside the wedding.

-RGU-

John and Cree POV

The Wedding is outside as it was a pretty individual occasion. The outside wedding are like garden wedding venue with natural beauty and botanical gardens. The creativity combine the ancient architecture. The wedding avenue was close to the woods but it still looks beautiful. The flowers were white, pink, yellow, and lime green as the flowers was decorated was very beautiful!

John Bouchie was walking his girlfriend, Cree as they was trying to find a seat for the both of them before the wedding starts.

John has a low brown haircut as he was wearing a grey white strips suit with a white shirt and a red tie with a pair of dressy black shoes. Cree had her long aubron mix with blondish-brown hair fix up very curly in style as she was wearing a short pink and white dress with a pair of white high heels on.

Cree is still not herself after see her father on the floor as he was shot cold bloodied, Cree lost it as she freak out but, luckily Phil was there for her on time when she brokedown into tears crying on her father's death. John was holding her hands as he was comfort her and asking her was she alright.

" Babe, you alright?" John asked.

Cree nods her head as she lies, " I'm fine."

" I don't think you are, listen...we don't have to be here." John tells Cree. " We can go back to your place and watch movies on Netflix..." Before John could finish, Cree interrupted him as she spoke.

" I don't want to go back in that house John!" Cree tells him as John nods his head.

" I'm sorry I yell at you like that." Cree apologized. " I just shook up about what happened to my father."

" Cree, you don't have to apologized to me, I know the struggle that you go through more than anyone!" John tells Cree as he was stare at her pretty brown eyes. " I'm you're boyfriend and I'm always here for you! Because I love you so much and I will whilling to protect you from any danger."

Cree rush up and kissed her man as she smiled at him delight, " Thanks babe!"

" No problem boo!" John replied. " Let's get seated." John tells Cree as they was seating down.

-RGU-

Nicholas and Starr POV

Nicholas was walking Starr down the ale to find a spot for them to seat at since Zack was busy being Chuckie's groomsmen, Nicholas decided to be with Starr to keep her company. Nicholas was wearing an orange with white strip suit with a white shirt and a oranage and black tie with a pair of black dressy shoes. Starr had her blonde hair done in a curly ponytail as she has flowers design in her hair while she was wearing make up. Starr also has a short blue and white dress that sparkle in the sunset with a pair of white high heels.

Starr was so excited to married the love of her life very soon. Zack is everything to her. Zack has always been there for her since day 1. Starr is just happy that they move past from the Randy and Dove problem even through Dove is still Zack's baby momma because they have a son together named Michael Whrenburg who has Zack's father's first name.

Starr really didn't like Dove at all ever since her parents adopted her. Starr always think that Dove was jealous of her for everything! Starr thinks that Dove wants everything what Starr have and this time Starr is not going to let Dove take something important to her!

" Thank you Nicholas for escort me while Zack is being Chuckie's groomsmen." Starr tells Nicholas.

" No problem Starr, I didn't mind at all since Lil is being Nicole's bridesmaid." Nicholas replied. " Congrats on being engaged to Zack."

" Thank you Nicholas! Glad you and Lillian are together." Starr said. " You know my brother, Bruce Wayne still has feeling for Lil also right?"

" Yea, I kind of figure he still does he was so pissed off to see me last week at the hospital." Nicholas laughed.

" Yep! That's my brother alright." Starr laughed with Nicholas as Dove interrupted them as she want to speak with her sister, Starr. Dove has curly blonde hair wearing an lime green dress with white heels on. Dove was carrying her one year old son, Michael as she dress him up with a black suit.

Starr was looking very piss off at Dove as she didn't want to bother to speak to her. " What do you want?" Starr asked Dove.

" Starr, I came here to apologized to you. I'm sorry what I've done in the past. And had affair with Zack in the past and have a child with him. I'm really sorry I hurt your feelings and I want us to start over." Dove said to Starr.

" You want to start over? How about you go back whatever the hell you come from and stay the hell away from me and Zack okay!" Starr yells at Dove as she shove Dove while she was walking off as Nicholas felt bad for Dove but, he walk away with Starr.

Dove start crying into tears until her cousin, Tony Pickles came by her side to comfort Dove. He has black hair that similar to Elvis Presley. Tony was wearing a white shirt with a black leather jacket, blue diem jeans and a pair of black boots.

Tony touch Dove by her shoulder as she was crying as she turn and saw her cousin, Tony and was happy to see him.

" Tony! I'm really surprise to see you." Dove said as she smiled a little as she was holding her son, Michael.

" I bet you are, I here the argument between you and Starr." said Tony. " What's that about?"

Dove was looking so sad as she was crying into tears.

" What wrong Dove?" Tony asked.

" She hates me! My sister hates me and I don't blame her." said Dove. " I hate myself!"

" Whoa! What's going on?" Tony asked.

" I had an affair and a baby by Zack and never told her until after. I was so jealous of her and I didn't think of her feelings." said Dove. " I'm really am selfish and I'm guess deserve to get rape also."

" Rape? Dove what are saying?" Tony asked. " Who rape you?"

" I was rape by a racist guy in my school named, Austin Danforth." Dove answered. " He was going to rape my friend, Anaya but I took her place instead. And I'm also pregnant with his child." Dove made a big shocking bombshell as Tony gasped and couldn't believed that his little cousin is pregnant again.

Dove cried in Tony's chest as Tony hold on to her and was comforting her. " It's okay Dove, you are never alone in this. I'm here for you." Tony tells his little cousin, Dove.

-RGU-

Z POV

Z is finally back in Reptar City as he want to surprise Kimi. Z is still the same Gothic kid who tries to keep everything cool (And still be nice). Though because of his bad boy looks, it's easy to get suspicious of him. Z has green mohawk, one piercing, a necklace, and a brownish reddish jacket with a grey tank top, black pants and shoes. Z sort of look the same from AGU but, a little taller and kind of built looking.

Z was helping his disable friend named,Skyler J. Watson. Sometimes people call her Kylie. Skyler is Caucasian teenage girl about around Dove's age. Skyler has a shoulder length brown hair with dark brown eyes. Skyler is skinny and has an average body. Skyler can't walk so she in the wheelchair and also death as she can't hear what people are saying but, she communicated by doing sign a non-judgemental person. She hates being in a wheelchair and wishes to be able to speak. She tries to impress people and show them that she's not 'retarded' or whatever they think of her as. Even when she fails, Kylie gets back up again. She has a lot of courage.

Z was helping her pushing her wheelchair as they was trying trying to find a spot for them to sit at. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne and Rosa Lopez spotted him.

" Z!" Rosa was calling his name as she was running toward him. Z saw Rosa and Bruce as he went to hugged Rosa and shook Bruce's hand.

" Rosa! Bruce! Man, it's good to see you again!" Z tells them.

" Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in a while." Bruce asked.

" Been quite busy with my job on the Construction along with helping the homeless, and dealing with my little brother." Z answered.

" Rusty still be getting into trouble lately?" Bruce asked.

" Not as much since he is with his girlfriend named, Dominique." Z laughed. " They both are here with me don't know where."

" Who is this." Rosa asked as she pointing at the girl in the wheelchair.

" This is my cousin, Skyler J. Watson but, people call her Kylie." Z tells both Bruce and Rosa.

" Hey Kylie!" Rosa was waving her hand at Kylie.

" Hi!" Skyler wave back.

" Just to remind you guys, she is also death so...If you want to communicate with her you have to use sign language." Z was telling both Bruce Wayne and Rosa Lopez.

" Jeez, I didn't know." Bruce said.

" What grade will she be in?" asked Rosa.

" A senior." Z answered. " She will be going to Reptar High."

" That's great and fantastic! Dove will be a senior in Reptar High also." Rosa tells Z. " Hopefully she will have Dove by her side at school." said Rosa as she was doing sign language for Skyler to understand.

Skyler was doing sign language as she was talking to Rosa, " That's great but...I want to hang around with people who has the same disabilty problem as me no offense."

Rosa shook her head as smile as she was doing sign language, " That's fine. If you need anything at school. Dove and her friends will be willing to help you out."

" Thank You!" Skyler tells Rosa.

" So Z...What are you doing here in Reptar City?" Bruce asked.

" I'm here for Kimi to take me back." Z answered. " I love Kimi and I want to be with her for the rest of my life." Z tells Bruce and Rosa.

-RGU-

The Wedding is starting...

First up who was walking down the ale was Lil and Tommy which was kind of awkward since they use to dated each other. Everyone was staring as Tommy and Lil was just smiling and was looking around.

Tommy was whispering into Lil's ear about them walking together down the ale.

" This was unexpected." said Tommy. " Never expected to walk with you."

" Same here. I rather walk with Spike than you Tommy." Lil tells Tommy.

" Well...Good to know." said Tommy. " You are so stuck up with Nicholas."

" Excuse me! Nicholas has been an honest guy, you on the other hand are in love with your brother's girlfriend CeCe." Lil revealed.

" How you know?" Tommy asked.

" Please, it's not a secret Tommy." said Lil. " Nice time you need to cover up your secret."

Next was Dil and Rosiland as they was walking down the ale together as they was whispering each other.

" I swear CeCe and Erin are getting on my last nerve!" Rosiland was telling Dil.

" Just relax Rosie, I'm sure CeCe and Erin are just here for Chuckie and Nicole not to have a competition over you to fight over me." Dil said.

" Trust me CeCe is not into you no more." Rosie made a side comments as Dil was talking to Rosie.

" What's that Rosie?" Dil asked.

" Nothing." Rosiland lied as she and Dil was walking up.

was Peter and CeCe as they was both was walking down the ale.

Peter Albany was talking to CeCe as he know something going on with her and Tommy because CeCe was be nervous and blushing every time when she see Tommy.

" So...What's going on with you and Tommy?" Peter asked CeCe as CeCe turns her head as she was totally confused.

" Peter, what are you talking about?" CeCe Proud was feeling nervous.

" You know what exactly what I'm talking about CeCe." Peter said. " Just admit it, you love Tommy."

" It's none of you're business Peter!" CeCe tells Peter as she rolled her eyes at him.

" So...It is true huh?" Peter asked. " Why you just tell Tommy how you feel?"

" I can't! I'm with Dil!" said CeCe. " I'm suppose to be faithful to him. Now, let's get going." CeCe was telling Peter as they was walking up with the others. Suddenly, Zack walk down the ale with Kimi. Phil walk down the ale with Jil, Jesse walk down the ale with Erin and Braxton Simmons walk down the ale with Myeshia.

Later on, Abigail Albany and Bella Pickles was the flower girls as they was wearing their pretty pink dresses as they was throwing flowers as Nicole was walking down the ale by herself with her pretty white dress as she was holding her bouquets. Nicole was smiling and grinning really hard as she watch everyone staring at her and all eyes is on her. Nicole didn't care if Chuckie was around he was a blank space to her. This is about Nicole and Nicole is going to get what she want and deserve!

Nicole spotted Natalie at the front wearing her black sexy hot dress with her fierce red curly long hair as she looks like the WWE DIVA and Total Divas E! Star, Eva Marie. Nicole was still was jealous of Natalie but, she won't let Nattie ruin her day!

Chuckie help Nicole up the stairs as they was both was holding hands as they was smiling with each other. Pastor Lewis was going to do the honor of the marriage between Chuckie and Nicole.

Pastor Lewis was an elderly African-American male. he has short grey hair as he was kind of bald head in the middle wearing glasses as he was wearing a black gown as Pastor always wear for church.

" We are here now to honor these couple on their marriage. Let's now do the vow." said Pastor Lewis as both Chuckie and Nicole did they vow for one another.

Tommy and Kimi hand the rings to Chuckie and Nicole as Chuckie and Nicole was about to say I do.

" Nicole, do you take Chuckie to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?" Pastor Lewis asked.

" I do." Nicole said.

" Chuckie, do you take Nicole to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live? " asked Paster Lewis as Chuckie was getting nervous.

" I..." Chuckie was trying to say I do as he was staring at Natalie at the front row looking so sad looking as Nicole was staring at him for what taking him so long to say I do.

" I can't, I'm still in love with Natalie." Chuckie confessed as the crowed was shocked as Natalie was shocked also. Once Chuckie turns around and face Nicole, Nicole slap Chuckie in the face so hard as she was very angry as hell.

" Fuck you!" Nicole tells him as she was walking down the steps as she face Natalie as she was mean mugging her.

Nicole walk off from the wedding.

To Be Continued...

Find out later when Rugrats: Growing Up! Forever be available on July 4th 2015!


End file.
